Bloodborne
by José "Ze1598" Costa/ Playtime: over 80 hours Introduction Bloodorne is another entry in the acclaimed Souls series, good enough to transform the series into SoulsBorne.With this you can get a pretty good grasp how the game plays out, except with a few differences: the setting is akin to a Gothic London and the game in itself could be called "the ADHD cousin of Dark Souls". Gameplay As mentioned, Blooborne is "the ADHD cousin of Dark Souls". At first this may sound like an exaggeration, believe me, it is not. While Dark Souls grants you the luxury of hiding behind a shield, in Bloodborne if you don't move every 1-2 seconds while fighting something then the hunter becomes the hunted. With movement out of the way let's move on to how you actually kill stuff. Your options are actually pretty straightforward: melee weapon on the right hand and a gun on the left. Melee weapons are as deadly as possible and to add another layer to the carnage they can actually transform (extend) into other forms or completely new weapons, which in turn pretty much doubles the ammount of weapons in the game. For the guns, these are your precious companions. While you rely on melee weapons to do the killing, the guns are what make you do it with style (in the form of stuns that give place to massive damage-dealing visceral attacks). Though be careful to not waste those precious silver bullets because you don't find them as often as you'd think. There's also a couple of "spells" in the game which can support you with great ammounts of dps (damage per second) in the late-game. Below you can watch some extended gameplay I've recorded. Difficulty Let's be honest, we are talking about a game developed by From Software AND a spiritual successor to Dark Souls, so be aware of what you're getting into and more. Fair warning: if you think Dark Souls games are too difficult, no mattter how much I think you should play this game neither you nor your controllers would enjoy the experience. Blooborne manages to get a step above the "learn the timings and manage your greed" you may be used to in Dark Souls. Visual & Sound Design Both visually and auditorily Bloodborne is amazing. It's gothic-y scenarios and gore protrayed really help turn this game into the masterpiece it is. On top of the visuals add an incredible soundtrack and you'll get immersed in the amazing world created by From Software. Achievements & Trophies To get the Platinum trophy Bloodborne pretty much makes you go through every single thing in the game, from killing every boss in the game to unlock weapons for purchase to completing the most difficult cattacombs in order to ultimately kill the Pthumerian Queen. Verdict Bloodborne is a fantastic experience, period. The game is a system-seller for Sony any day and an essencial gaming experience for any Dark Souls fan. It's true the difficulty may scare off new players but the adrenaline, joy and satisfaction felt when you deal the final blow to a boss is like nothing else I've ever experienced in gaming. Final score: 20/20 Category:Reviews